My Salvation
by LovinoIsAwesome
Summary: A Romano/Philippines Fanfiction, warning : religious tones


**Hetalia belong to Hidekazu Himaruya.**

**Warning : OOC, OC, religious tones, grammar, and others that ididn't mention**

**Pairing : Romano/M!Philippines**

**A/N : Thanks to HKS for supporting and become my nazi, and thanks to Iwi for the awesome OC. And yes, RomPhil are my Philippines yaoi OTP**

* * *

I always thought that my dream to achieve happiness is hard, but this moment has just proven me wrong. right now, in front of me there's a boy who's playing a cello. He is the famous Lovino Vargas, one of my schoolmates, right now, in front of me, he is playing a sweet melody. He plays it like an Adam that already been succumbed by the devil.

He keeps playing it, and I'm amazed of the way he plays it, I was really surprised by hi,, because he is famous for his grumpiness and his sweet talk. But, I didn't know that deep inside him, he was a nice person that was possessed by a devil to play sweet music as amazing as this, he keeps playing it, until he sees the door, the place that I've been standing on…

He was surprised by my presence, so I stepped back and one… two three… RUN! But he gripped my arm and pushed me to the teacher's table, "Qhat are you watching!? And how long did you watch this?" he spoke, "I was watching you, and I was watching when you were already half way through the song!" honestly, yes I was watching him half way.

When he heard my reason, he kept his grip and slowly and got closer to me, "What's your name?" when he told me that, suddenly I felt butterflues burst out of my stomach, I smiled and I told him my name. "Juan Felipe De los Reyes, nice to meet you" I replied, "Kkay, Juan. Looks like, you already know my name, so from now on, you will be mine" that strict tongue said something that was really poisonous and cold, it gave me a happy yet strange sensation..

I think, I'm in love with him…

The person that the devil has possessed…

+-+

Since he's declared me as his property, he's always been showing up in my class and eat lunch together, or sometimes we kiss together in the roof top, even this is a joke for him, to me, it's reality that has been dismissed by god, a dream that is untouched by angels, a hope that was given by this world…

When he plays that music, I only close my eyes and hear that sweet voice beneath my heart, like the sinking Titanic finding it's happily ever after. When he finishes, he would come to me and give me that sweet kiss and embrace...

But, when my parents found out about this, they scolded me, hurt me, and threatened me to stop this sick relationship. "Juan, do you know if this relationship ever spreads, I will have no honor left to face this neighborhood and they will spread horrible rumors, why, why!? I already told you that loving someone who's mortal is a sin, but, why are you still in love with a mere mortal, Juan!? Why!?" I silently reply "because Mary is the one who gave him… the angels are the ones who blessed me for him…" mother still doesn't understand, "BECAUSE GOD, IS THE ONE WHO GIVES AND BLESSES ME WITH HIM!" I shouted, and after that my parents grounded me and ordered me to pray a salvation prayer…

"Lord Jesus, forgive me, for I am a sinner. Please wash me clean and baptize me with your Spirit. Come into my heart and fill me. Take control of every part of my life. I give everything over to you.

Thank you for dying for me on the cross. I repent of my sins. I want to follow you. Come into my life and fill me with you Spirit. I want to be your child. Please baptize me with your Spirit.

Thank you for loving me and sending your son Jesus to die on the cross. Please wash my sins away and give me your Spirit so that I can live a new life in You.

Father, forgive me for all my sins. Wash me and cleanse me. Heal my wounds. Give me joy and peace. Make me like you. Set me free from the past. Come into my life right now and make me a Christian.

Today, I give my life over to you. Mould me and make me what you will. I ask to be baptized with your Spirit. I want to become a child of God. Thank you for sending your son to die on the cross for me. Forgive me of my sins. I confess that I am just a miserable sinner. I can only be saved by your mercy and grace.

Today, I confess my love for you. Cleanse me of my sin and wash me clean. Take away my sin and heal my pain. Give me a new life in you.

My Lord, I confess that you are the one true God. The only God that can save me. I want You to be the Lord of my life. Please forgive me of my sins and Baptize me in your Spirit so I can be Born Again…

No, I don't want to be born again! I want to be free like a devil that been disbanded from HIS heaven, like a bird that flies high, like a man that tastes freedom from a war!

I want to be free"

Since that day, I've prepared myself for a runway plan, I've kept sewing (not exactly) this rope… a rope that every princess makes to be free and to be with the man she will fall for. I hold this rope and lovingly, I cuddle this rope, and pray.

"I hope I'll find him again, the flesh of the sinful Son of Adam... "

And I ran away, when I ran away, I was suddenly lost, and had nowhere to go, so I went to the park, but, when I took a step, the rain suddenly poured down.

I cried, I cried in the rain while no one was watching, while nobody was by my side. I ended up sleeping in the bench while I was waiting for the warmest person I've ever met. I woke up in the morning and as always, I've decided that I will come to school today.

When I've arrived in school, everyone seems to talk about about my disappearance and they kept laughing at someone who was sitting in the corner right now, they murmured using my mother tongue, and after an hour of wasting time, we were allowed to go home

But suddenly there's a man blocking me, I apologized to him, but when I looked at the man, it was Lovino, whom, at this moment, had eyes that were filled with anger. He gripped my hand like he did before and took me to the rooftop, he pushed me to the fence and suddenly, I felt a warm sensation that was touching me, that was… touching… my lips…

"Bastard, are you alright?"

He came back to me, he came back to me… my beloved, a gift from god and my salvation "Finally" I smiled as he hugged me, "Idiot, don't do that! And give me explanation as to why you disappeared for a week!"

He was as beautiful as always…

"Because I love you Lovino, I was in love with you, since the day we met, since the day the god blessed us, since the day I found… my salvation…" I reach him and I slowly put our lips together, and that day is where my I've obtained by freedom, the day we became real lovers, the day I found my salvation….

Since then, we've been living together in big mansion that he owns.

Everyday, every morning, he never forgets to tell how glad he is because he met me, how glad he is that he finally found someone like me, how grateful he was…

And yet, he's neither a devil nor a human…

He's still mine…

Because, I am his property…

I am his property forever...


End file.
